


Broken Wings

by orphan_account



Series: Rise and Fall of the Nephilim [1]
Category: His Dark Materials (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec being brought back alive, Alec controling his Anger, Angel Wings, Demons, Drama, Family Drama, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, My First Fanfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The darkness fell over Alec, as his body stopped moving."Alexander" a faint noise was heared in the darkness,"Im your father" the voice said.This is a fanfic about broken trust?(Finally finished)Sequel:https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037042





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec commits suicide not leaving a single word to know what he did. However a dark and powerful person rescues Alec.

**Alexander is 19 years old and they have adopted Max.**

**Warning: Suicide **

**Chapter 1: Darkness**

**Alec P.O.V**

"Im sorry" I whispered as I looked down at the chair beneath me as I fet the noose cutting into my skin. I felt numbness of sleep slowly fading from my limbs. I feel the warmth of the plastic chair beneath my feet.

I kicked the chair as I tried to gasp in a breath, but nothing came and I choked on my own dry tongue. _There was no air in this menacing world;_ lack of oxygen descended on my mind as I heared my baby Max cry out from his crib, but it was too late, I couldn't help.

I desparatly sucked in another breath, as my baby cries grew louder. I sucked in another breath, burning my lungs with a ferocity that consumed me. Tears descended into my eyes.

Through the teary veil surrounding my eyes, I could barely make out dead white trees like bony fingers stretching for the dark sunless sky.

_Sorry!_ I thought as realisation dawned on me, I was going to die and no help was comming. I tried to move my chest, tried to suck in air, but none came. My heart stopped. My mind gave one final sigh. Then I felt nothing. Nothing at all.

**No one P.O.V**

Magnus came home late that night, he opened the door as he heared Max crying. _Where is Alec? _ He thought as he lifted Max out of the crib and magiced up a bottle of milk. He looked at his phone and saw a message from Isabelle:

_ **URGENT: WHERE is Alec? ** _

He looked at the text in confusion, he didn't know where Alec was. 

"Alexander!" he called out, as he walked into their bedroom.

**A/N: I am so mean arent I. **


	2. Deathcreator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter Alec commits suicide without leaving a reason why. This chapter takes place two years before this happened

**Chapter 2: Deathcreator**

**This is the introduction of my OC character, and this is set two years before Alec commits suicide. **

**Somewhere on a cliff edge in Canada**

I looked down at the mutilated body in front of me. His blue eyes were glazed over and lifeless. They appeared to be nothing more than icy, coloured marbles. Stuck in their path, doomed to stare pointlessly forward for all eternity. Glassy and dark, open wide in his final death throes.

I stepped back as bile formed in my throat, as my breathing quickened. I looked away for a second and then returned my gaze back to his lifeless and cold body. As it just laid their like a ghoulish mannequin. The arteries were sticking out as blood was pooling around him, already dying his black hair.

His shirt was drenched with a scarlet liquid as the colour from his rosy cheeks vanished as if ice had struck him. I kicked his legs to the side as I felt clammy and sick as I held tightly to the knife I was holding.

My mind ached. My brain screaming. My demons laughing.

His screams and shrieks echoed in my ears as I re-played the scene again in my mind, like a blurred CCTV footage.

I turned around and walked casually to my car as a sadistic grin crept onto my face as I started the engine. My demons chuckled again.

“I don’t regret a thing.” I thought as I left his rotting corpse for the police to find. 

**A/N: How did you enjoy that? Do you like this new character? Pay attention because this character is IMPORTANT**


	3. Unleash Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Two flashbacks of Alec's life,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 10 years before he commited suicide, the boy is the same age as Alec.

**This is when Alec was 9 years old, Isabelle is asleep and so is Max. This is based on Jurassic World and their bio engerinering.**

The institute was silent, Isabelle was asleep in her bed, and Max was asleep clutching is blankey. However, the eldest Lightwood sibiling couldn't go to sleep. 

Alec tossed and turned in his bed as he looked up at the ceiling, _there is no point in going to bed. _He got out of bed and silently walked out into the silent hallway, the cold hit Alex as he shivered. 

**Maryse Lightwood P.O.V**

_"we need to get more blood" _my husband said as I sat down, my eyes were on the basement dor, _what have we done?_ I thought as Robert clicked his fingers as I slapped him.

"What!" I gritted my teeth at him.

"We need to go and get warlock's blood" I told him as I sighed and got up and grabbed my coat. 

"Well we need to be quick then" I said looking up the stairs. 

As we left and walked to Mr.Bane's apartment. 

**Alec P.O.V**

I stood there by the stairs waiting for my parents to leave. _What where they talking about?_ I thought as I quietly walked down the stairs. A smile lit my face as I made it was downstairs.

There was a beaming light comming from the basement, the door knob was cold and brittle. I opened it and walked down the black metal stairs. I held tightly onto the railings.

The room was filled with bloody equipment, blood in fannels, there was black feathers on the floor.

**No one P.O.V**

Alec was looking around the room, as he saw another door, he opened the door.

There opposite Alec, was a shirtless boy, wings comming out of his back, strange runes covered his body. Strange runes that Alec has never seen before. 

The boy was glaring at Alec, his blue eyes met his. 

_"What are you?" _ Alec whispered as the boy growled, Alec pinched his skin as he stepped towards the cage. 

"My name is Alexander Lightwood, but you can call me Alec!" Alec was now smiling, but the boy stood there silently. 

That is when Alec noticed a glimmer in the boy's eyes. _Maybe he understood me!_ Alec thought, as a smile crept onto the boy's face. The boy opened his mouth and began chanting in latin;

"Audi me diligenter, te requiro, ut ad me:vade e me et aperire ostium."

Alec felt something wash over him, his blue eyes was now black, as he walked over to the door and unlocked it, the boy smilled as he ran past Alec, his left wing hitting Alec hard.

Alec eyes turned back to blue, as he fell to the floor unconssious.

**A/N: **Comment and what the boy spoke was: Listen to me carefully, I need you to let me go, open the door and let me go


	4. The Day the Angels started to Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral of Alec lightwood is being held, while Alec is fighting his own inner demons and we meet his Father

**The Day the Angels started to Fall**

**A/N: Hi sorry for the late update, anyway, this is the funeral of Alec**

The Day was cold and brittle, the air was moist but suffocating, the institute was silent as the shadowhunter stood there, all dressed in white dresses and suits. Isabelle was standing by Alec’s body, as she held on to his hand.

“I love you Alexander Lightwood Bane, I love you brother” she said as Clary held Isabelle in her arms, Jace was sitting down his hands in his face as Simon was comforting him.

Magnus held onto Max. _Their baby. _He thought as he looked at his sleeping blueberry, Mayrise came over as she whispered into Magnus ear,

“I’ll hold him, you be with your husband.” She said as Robert was talking to Mark and Julian.

**Magnus Bane P.O.V**

I couldn’t move, I couldn’t speak, I got to Alec’s body as I collapsed and started to cry. _My Alec is gone._ I thought as someone embraced me.

**Alec P.O.V**

The room was dark as I awoke,_ where am I? Am I in hell? _Questions were going through my head as I got up, I heard talking in the distance, my voice was dry; it was like needles scratching the inside of my throat. My eyes were burning as I tripped over.

_“You are awake” _A voice said in the darkness, I pinched my skin, as I felt a slight tingling, I pinched my skin again.

“Alexander, just stop” the voice said again, I stood up in the dark room.

“Where am I?” I croaked out, I fell again as the blinding light was switched on.

“You Alexander, are in hell” I said as I saw a tall man come in, he was pale, had black hair, red eyes, but his teeth were razor sharp as he smiled at me. I backed up, as I closed my eyes.

“I am Lucifer, king of Hell and a fallen angel” he said to me as my eyes opened again.

“Your Lucifer, as in THE Lucifer” my eyes looked at him, eyeing him up and down.

“Why am I here?” I repeated as I was looking around.

“I brought you here” he said as he walked closer, as I raised my brow,

He grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me up.

“I am your father, Alexander.”

**A/N: Dun Dun DUUUUNNNNN **

**Hope you liked it and tell me about the cliffhanger**


	5. Chapter 5: Trust No One

**Chapter 5: **Trust No One

**A/N: People are confused about that Alec died but he is alive. Well Alec died yes but he got brought back by Lucifer, Lucifer changes him as Alec was an experiment. Alec has Lucifer blood and Alec is not a warlock and also Alec has a daemon but that won’t be explained until later. **

**Alec is in hell, he is in Lucifer realm. **

“I’m your father Alexander” Lucifer exclaimed standing above Alec.

“No...You can’t be...I...” Alec stuttered lost for words, Lucifer placed his cold middle finger on Alec’s lips, making Alec be quiet.

“I’d never touch your and I never will. But if I did see her I surely will need to pray.” Lucifer laughed as Alec turned red.

“Don’t talk about my mom” Alec hissed pushing the king of Hell back.

Lucifer laughed again, but this time his laugh was cynical. Alec looked around as he touched his family ring.

Alec’s attention was abruptly cut short as two demons walked in.

“Get him ready.” Lucifer gritted his teeth as he left the room, the demons grabbed Alec roughly as Alec tried hard to fight back.

_Meanwhile back in New York...._

The silent brothers finished as the funeral of Alec was complete, as Alec’s Lightwood crest was handed over to Robert.

**Jace P.O.V**

‘Goodbye’ I read the final word on the note, as I saw down on my bed.

_Why Alec? Why? _I questioned as I traced the rune with my finger where my parabatai rune was.

The knocking on the door cut me off as Clary came in.

“Robert is going to Idris, Mayrise is staying to help look after Max” she said as I looked at her, she sat next to me as she hugged me tightly.

“Jace I’m so sorry” she said as I looked at her.

“It’s my fault” my voice cracked as she lifted my chin up,

“Jace it’s not your fault, you would never have known what was going through his head. Alec would want you to be yourself” she kissed me as I cried on her shoulder.

_I love you Alexander, my brother, my parabatai..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec is not a shadowhunter anymore, he is currently in hell, but he was an experiment which failed, Lucifer will correct this fault and give him a daemon which is a supernatural being that can shape shift into any animals.
> 
> Other daemons can kill each other, and also they are a danger to Warlocks and Prince’s of Hell. 
> 
> Daemon: (in ancient Greek belief) a divinity or supernatural being of a nature between gods and humans.


	6. Becoming of a new age

**A/N: This is still in hell, this chapter will be about Alec, and you will see a dream about Malec. **

Alec was chained to the wall as he was stripped to just his boxers. Lucifer stepped into the room as Leviathan followed behind holding an angelic blade.

“Let me tell you something, your family will think you are dead, but this, this is a special gift. Also, you were just an experiment from the clave, but you failed, they pumped many species of bloods into you but the effects remained dormant” Lucifer said as Alec looked at him, _what the fuck was he talking about?_ He thought as he saw other demons take out a blade and a demon was holding a bucket.

“Wait.... what are you going to do with me?” Alec questioned, his eyes meeting Lucifer’s.

“Well you see I am going to fix that fault” Lucifer sighed as he stepped towards Alec,

“There is a lot of things you don’t know Alec.” He said as he knocked Alec out unconscious.

...

_Alec awoke from his slumber, as Magnus kissed his forehead._

_“I love you!” Magnus said as Alec pulled him into a kiss, Alec’s hand going down Magnus’s body, Magnus kissed Alec harder as he rubbed his cock against Alec’s boner._

_....._

_‘Alec, Alexander, Alex’_

Alec awoke in pain as his back was burning, as he noticed Lucifer smirking with Leviathan leaving the room.

“Nice dream!” He said his red eyes meeting Alec’s ocean blue eyes.

Alec couldn’t speak as he tried to move that’s when he noticed something. Feathers. He had wings!

“We gave you an adjustment” Lucifer spoke, but Alec was looking at his wings which covered the wall.

**A/N: Any more confusion please comment. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **Long way from home

**A/N: This is set 3 ½ months after Alec’s funeral, Alec is currently in Hell**

**To get more information about Alec species please see the Notes at the End.**

“Sweet dreams, my blueberry!” Magnus kissed his son’s forehead, as he sighed.

He silently closed the door as he sat down and sipped his coffee. Jace was sitting opposite him,

“I should be going.” Jace said standing up, as Magnus smiled at him as both Jace and Clary said their goodbyes and left.

The apartment was silent, as tears formed in Magnus’s eyes.

_ Meanwhile in hell.... _

“I am ready!” Alec exclaimed as he moved his wings.

“No you are not!” Lucifer sighed as he slumped in his throne; Alec rolled his eyes and growled at the King.

“Do not growl at me!” Lucifer stated as a smirk crept onto Alec’s face.

“Someone’s on their period” Alec joked as he stood in front of Lucifer.

Azazel sighed; “he can’t fly to New York” he said sitting next to Lucifer, as Lucifer stood up and approached his son.

“Alec, I don’t love you, hell I don’t even like myself, but I have faith in you!”

Lucifer turned Alec around and snapped his fingers as a portal appeared, before Alec could protest, Lucifer pushed him through; letting Alec fly home.

**A/N: What do you think will happen when Alec comes home**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec is not a shadowhunter but he still has angel blood, but with Vampire, werewolf, selie, mundane and Lucifer blood inside him. 
> 
> Alec has a deamon which if his daemon dies then Alec will die and will not return.
> 
> Alec has a split personalaty like Sebastian and Jonathan. But Alec has no name for his other darker side. His darker side craves blood and is violet but the episode can last minutes to hours. When Alec wakes up he wont remeber what happened. 
> 
> Alec is a new breed of species that the clave created if a downworlders uprised, this new species is a weapon of mass distruction, but the Clave let them go. 
> 
> Alec is not the only one of these species.


	8. Where my deamons/ demons hide

**Chapter 8: **Where my daemons hide

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short and is set in Toronto a month after Alec’s death. This chapter will be the third time I introduced my OC character and his family** **and this will also show my OC character daemon.**

**Set in Toronto a month after Alec’s funeral**

The city was bustling with life, people walking to work, babies crying, dogs barking.

A winged man stood on top of the building looking down,

_“The daemon is heading north on Danforth Avenue” _he said.

The daemon past the corner as James grabbed the daemon by the arm,

“Your 30 seconds over.” James sighed looking at his watch as his James’ siblings joined.

“So what if I was 30 seconds over?” The daemon questioned, his pink skin turning a light shade of red.

“30 seconds late and you would have been daemon bacon” the eldest shadowhunter, Theo, said as the female scoffed.

Theo looked at his younger sister, “what’s so funny?” He said rolling his eyes,

“Yeah, cuz some shadowhunter will cook a demon and eat it” Camille said as she looked at her brother as the youngest brother, Kieran looked around the street.

“We should go back to the institute and do it again” James said as one of his younger brother groaned loudly,

“Again!” Callum stated as the daemon nodded in agreement.

“Well we need to be faster” Theo said as they headed back to the Toronto Institute.

**A/N: A bit short but it was insight to my characters. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Blacksand family, are raised and born in Canada. 
> 
> James is the SAME AGE AS ALEC
> 
> The Family in order of age:
> 
> Theo Blacksand Hernandez: (24 years old)  
James Blacksand (19 years old)  
Connor Blacksand (18 years old)  
Camille Blacksand (17 years old)  
Kieran Blacksand (14 years old)
> 
> Theo is married to a vampire called Alberto and have adopted 3 children.


	9. I’m coming Home!

**Chapter 9:** I’m coming Home!

Alec landed gently as he tucked his wings away.

I’m finally home! He thought, the streets were filled with mundane going along their business.

Alec eyes beamed up as he headed towards the New York institute.

**Magnus P.O.V**

“You look beautiful biscuit!” I exclaimed looking Clary’s red dress; Isabelle smiled to herself as Simon came in holding the guitar, with Jace walking next to him.

“Papa!!” Max shouted as he crawled from Maryse’s feet to mine, I smiled at him as I picked him up.

“Does Clary look good?” I questioned as Max looked at Clary as Jace kissed her.

“Carry, good?” Max chimed as Simon chuckled, there was a knock on the door as Isabelle got up to answer it.

_Who could that be? _I thought as I followed Isabelle to the door.

**A/N: Max is so cute!! **


	10. Surprise!

**Chapter 10: Surprise!**

Alec stood there smiling as Isabelle and Magnus looked at him in shock.

“Well aren’t you going to invite me in then?” Alec smiled as he playfully tapped Isabelle nose and stepped in, while the others came to see what the fuss was about.

“What the....” Jace said looking at a now ‘un dead’ Alec as Maryse’s jaw dropped.

“How? We....you died” Isabelle stuttered as Alec nodded.

“Well I’m not dead. So surprise!!” He said to no one and was met by a deafening silence.

Magnus was the first to recover from the shock,

“I saw, I mean, we saw your body?” He said as he looked at the still smiling Alec.

“My soul and body entwined when I went to hell...” Alec looked around as he saw the confused looks he got.

“I don’t know, Lucifer said something but I wasn’t listening” Max looked at Alec in awe.

“It doesn’t matter, look guys Alec is alive and you can spend more time with him” Simon stated as Jace hugged Alec tightly as he whispered; “never do that again.”


	11. The truth will always come out

**Chapter 11: **The truth will always come out

**A/N: This is set 4 weeks after Alec has come back!!**

The sun was rising over the city of New York, as the sky was coloured with hues of Orange.

“I love you Alexander!” Magnus whispered as Alec smiled at his husband, “I love you to Magnus!” Magnus slowly kissed Alec’s neck as he arms wrapped tightly around his waist, his crotch rubbing against Alec’s ass.

The moment was interrupted as Clary came up holding a teary Max, Magnus carefully held Max as Alec kissed Max’s head.

“I need to talk to my mom” Alec said kissing his son and husband once more; as Alec headed downstairs.

Maryse was in the study as she was looking at files that Robert sent from Idris.

A knock on the door halted her attention as she saw Alec.

“Alexander! What’s wrong?” Maryse said as she noticed her son was at unease.

“I need to talk to you” Alec stated closing the door and sitting opposite his so called mother.

“I know Maryse. Lucifer told me that I was an experiment, that my mom was murdered!” He gritted his teeth, as his eyes turned a shade darker.

Maryse sighed as she looked at Alec straight in the eyes;

“We weren’t meant to tell you. We took you in as your mother couldn’t cope with both her son’s being experimented on.” Maryse stated.

Alec looked at her, “what do you mean ‘both her sons?” Alec questioned as he felt anger rising up, he could feel his beast trying to get out. _Kill her! Your mother is a liar!_ The voice said. Alec got up;

“You know what! I don’t want to hear it Maryse!” He stood up as Maryse spoke;

“What are you going to tell the others?” Maryse whispered as Alec looked at her, he growled as he stormed out off the study, slamming the door, pushed past Simon and ran out of the institute and kept on running as tears began to fall.

**A/N: Do you think Maryse should have told Alec sooner?**

***SPOILERS BELOW OR SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER***

***Spoilers* **

A new character that was mentioned before meets Alec!

A downworlder uprising?

A prime minister gets executed on live TV by vampires!


	12. I Know you!

**Chapter 12: I know you!**

Alec entered the cafe as he sat at the table in the corner; he looked up as a waiter came over,

“What do you want to order?” She said as she looked at him,

“Um... Black coffee” He ordered as she nodded and went to the kitchen.

“Is this table free?” A voice came out as Alec looked up to see a young man, with hazel eyes and black hair.

“Um... y..Yes” he stuttered as the guy sat down,

“I am Theo, what’s your name?” Theo questioned,

“My name is Alexander, but friends call me Alec” he replied as Theo ordered a flapjack.

“Is Theo short for anything?” Alec questioned as he stared into Theo’s eyes.

Theo laughed, “No” as he took a sip of his coffee,

“New York is nice!” Theo said looking out of the window,

“It is! You’re not from New York?” Alec said, as Theo looked back at Alec,

“I am from Canada, my husband and our children are in Switzerland, I just wanted to take a break from my family in Toronto.” He said as he switched his American accent back to Canadian accent.

_Cool!_ Alec thought, “I was born in Idris but came to New York when I was two years old” Alec sighed, _was that a lie as well? _ He thought

Theo looked at his phone, as a messaged appeared.

“Look I go to go, a family issue. Nice talking to you Alec, see you around!” Theo smiled as he got up and left.

Alec sighed as realisation dawned on him; Lucifer said his real family lived in Canada.

_Shit! _He thought as he looked at the door where Theo left.

**A/N: How do you like Theo?**

**Do you think Alec should have followed him?**

**I want to hear your feedback**


	13. A possible uprising?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also to state that the boy in the cage had blue eyes, Theo has hazel eyes. Theo is good and not evil.

****

**Chapter 13: **A possible uprising?

**A/N: This is set 3 weeks after Alec met Theo. Mayrise has told Alec that he has a twin brother.**

**She confirms that Theo is Alec’s oldest brother.**

**Also Robert is still in Idris.**

The institute was quiet, there was no cooking, but a group of adults huddled around the small T.V.

**CNN/Fox News/ BBC:**

_The British Priminister has been executed on live TV by what look like a group of vampires. In addition alien like creates are all around the globe lying on streets, they look dead so far. The government has told everyone to stay inside._

_...._

The TV switched off as Simon put the remote down. Everyone was silent not believing what they have just witnessed.

“A vampire uprising and those were demons they showed?” Jace said to the confused group, Isabelle came down to the library;

“bodies of dead warlocks are showing up in Rio and also in L.A” she stated as Clary texted her mom to see if she has heard the news as Jocelyn and Luke are on vacation in Germany.

“We need to keep an eye out, if there is a uprising downworlders would hit the main institute.” Alec said standing up as Magnus appeared next to Isabelle.

“Catarina called; saying that the vampires are heading to Wales and Scotland. Also...” Magnus said as Alec went over to his husband.

“Also what Magnus?” Simon questioned a bit loudly as Jace looked at him.

“The London and Hong Kong institute has stated that the demons are dying but they aren’t going back to hell, like they just don’t explode.”

Mayrise came in as she was holding Max’s hand as he was holding his teddy bear.

“Daddy!” Max cried as Alec picked him up,

“Milk” Max commanded as Alec chuckled and tickled his son, as Alec and Max went upstairs.

“I’ll get the Toronto institute?” Mayrise said as Magnus looked up,

“What? Why?” he questioned as Mayrise ignored him and walked out.

Magnus looked around as Jace and Isabelle shrugged.

“Probably for reinforcements?” Simon suggested.

_No it won’t be the reason to get the Toronto institute? Magnus thought._

**A/N: How did you like that chapter?**

**Why is Magnus so worried? Comment what you think?**


	14. World War 3

**Chapter 14: World War 3**

**A/N: This chapter is set 2 days after the news coverage. The Blackthorns are in Idris, Idris have now closed its borders to portals as now you have to go pass security at Idris. The Blacksands are with the Lightwoods in NY.**

Max was asleep in the pram as Isabelle and Clary brought four backpacks down. Jace and Simon stared at them as Isabelle flicked her hair in their face.

The Blacksand’s stood there awkwardly as Mayrise introduced them;

“Hello Theo!” Alec whispered as Theo sent a hello back.

“Where are we going to?” Kieran said holding his sister’s hand.

“There is a ship leaving from Florida in a few days time, if we leave now, we can get there!” Simon stated as Magnus rolled his eyes.

“We can use a portal” Clary suggested as Magnus objected stating;

“we can’t use a portal because we haven’t been to Florida. Also, Catarina and I know for a fact that using magic, the energy can be traced, if people are out hunting Nephilim and warlocks they would use the energy source.” Magnus said as Kieran groaned; “a long walk then!”

“Why can’t we use a car or something?” James questioned but quickly lowered his gaze.

“The sound of a engine, can be detected and anyway, only two of us can drive...” Alec was interrupted as James spoke:

“We can take a risk; Magnus you’ve been to Paris!?” James questioned as Alec narrowed his eyes at both of them.

“Yeah...?” Magnus looked at James,

“We can portal to Paris and walk to Italy and enter Idris” James suggested,

“How about Switzerland?” Camille questioned, as James turned towards his sister,

“Switzerland has closed its borders.”

“It’s a great idea, we can risk that.” Clary added as Magnus opened a portal.

“It’s still a lot of walking!” Kieran groaned as Magnus snickered,

“but in a shorter distance.” Magnus said as Alec the pram as the Lightwoods and Blacksands as they were in Paris.

**A/N: How was that? What Blacksand character did you like?**

**Clary has texted Jocelyn their plans.**

**A few more characters are on the way and also a near death experience for a character. Also I will introduce Rafael Lightwood Bane.**


	15. Let's Make a Deal

**Chapter 15: Let’s make a deal**

**In Edom.....**

Lucifer looked around at the mess;

“Couldn’t you knock?” Asmodeus glared at Lucifer.

“You don’t have a door!” Lucifer gritted his teeth as Asmodeus smirked standing up from his throne and walking towards Lucifer:

“What do you want Luci?” Asmodeus said using Lucifer’s nickname.

“I heard from someone that you are killing daemons or either separating from their partners” Lucifer glared at Asmodeus as he sighed and sat back down;

“Now first I am not doing that, whoever you heard this from obviously doesn’t like me! Also, who got banished Lucifer?” Asmodeus smirked as Lucifer snarled at the younger prince.

“If I hear another problem with you, I will personally ban you from hell” and with that Lucifer left.

**Meanwhile in Paris....**

“Who’s going to be on look out?”Jace questioned looking at the tired group as Alec raised his hand;

“I’ll do it!”

**Alec P.O.V**

I looked out of the shop and saw nothing just rows and rows of houses and streets. My thoughts were interrupted as I saw James opening the door and walking off, I sighed as I got up as I followed him.

“James” I hissed as he ignored me, he turned the corner as a mundane woman was walking, he grabbed his and began kissing her neck, as she tried pushing him back, I grabbed his shoulder as he pushed me, that’s when he sank his teeth into her neck as he covered her mouth.

I stood up as I growled, “James stop!” I demanded as he looked at me, his eyes were pitch black as his teeth were razor sharp as I took out my blade.

He snarled at me and as by surprise he grabbed the blade and kneed me as I doubled over.

**No One P.O.V**

Alec doubled over as James kneed him in the face as Alec kicked James in the leg as James grabbed him by the hair as he flipped him and slammed his body to the floor.

James held the blade above Alec’s chest and brought the blade down as someone screamed as a noise of a gun was fired.

**A/N: I love James!! **

**What do you think? Should he have followed James out of the shop?**


	16. Let's make a deal Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:   
James held the blade above Alec’s chest and brought the blade down as someone screamed as a noise of a gun was fired.

**Chapter 16**

James fell as Magnus made the blade disappear before it hit Alec, Theo ran over as he picked up James who was asleep as a tranquiliser was sticking out of his neck.

“You okay?” Theo questioned as Magnus was healing Alec,

“I’m fine, just some bruises” he said as Theo nodded and went back to the shop.

“You scared me Alec!” Magnus kissed his husband as Alec sighed,

“I need to tell you something Magnus.” Alec took Magnus’s hand as Magnus looked at him with concern,

“The reason I committed suicide.” Alec said as Magnus kissed him,

“You don’t need to tell me” Magnus said rubbing Alec’s arm,

“No I need to tell you.” Alec said sitting on a table outside a cafe.

“My father used to abuse me when I was younger; I couldn’t tell Izzy or mom as dad would threaten me. Then....when my brother died, I... should have been there, then maybe Max wouldn’t have died” Alec stated as a tear ran down his cheek, Magnus was about to say something as Alec held up his hand,

“Let me carry on...”

Alec took a deep breath,

“Robert blamed me, I felt like I was useless at everything even being a father myself.” Alec looked at Magnus as he rubbed his eyes,

“Magnus I’m sorry” Alec said as Magnus hugged him.

“It’s not your fault Alec, you fell in a deep hole and you couldn’t get out. But I will tell you something Alexander: These people love you, they look up to you. Your brother would want you to be happy and Alec you are a great father, you had a terrible past with your and you proved yourself that you can be better. If people hate you, well they are wrong for hating you because they are blind. They can’t see a caring, kind, compassionate, independent and a loving brother, son, husband and a father.” Magnus hugged Alec tightly.

“Its during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light” Magnus added as Alec smiled at him through the tears.

“I love you Magnus Lightwood Bane” Alec smiled as Magnus smiled back’ “I love you to Alexander Lightwood Bane” as they both hugged each other tightly.

**A/N: If you are going through mental health weather it’s big or small, please seek help before it gets worse. Because trust me it can...**

**If you need help you can use:**

**In an emergency:**

  * **Call 999/ or your country’s number**
  * **Go to your local A&E department**

**“Some of the most comforting words in the universe are ‘me too.’ That moment when you find out that your struggle is also someone else’s struggle, that you’re not alone, and that others have been down the same road.” – Unknown**


	17. Welcome to Italy

**Chapter 17: Welcome to Italy!**

**A/N: 5 days after the incident in France.**

The stars shone brightly as everyone was asleep.

Theo sat on top of the roof, gazing up at the starry night sky.

“Is there any space?” A voice said from behind him as Theo looked back to see Alec standing there.

Theo chuckled, “yes” he said as Alec joined him.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Theo stated as Alec nodded looking at the sky.

“Can I ask you something?” Alec said as he sat opposite Theo.

“Yes?” Theo looked at Alec in concern,

“What was mom like?” Alec looked at Theo.

“Mom was amazing; she protected and loved her children.” Theo said as smiled to himself as Alec sighed deeply.

“James, he has a daemon, but where is mine?” Alec questioned as he saw James’s daemon sitting on the edge of the roof as he was watching the streets.

“You need to find your inner self and when you do that your daemon might show up, normally an animal like a crow, a daemon can shape shift into a demon” Theo stated as Alec was about to say something as the daemon appeared next to them as Alec yelped.

“There is something moving! Over there!” The daemon pointed as Alec could see in the far distance a heap of blankets as Alec narrowed his eyes he could see a slight movement.

“We need to check it out!” Theo said jumping off of the root as Alec followed closely behind.

**Meanwhile in the shop...**

Magnus finally put Max asleep as he sat down resting his head against the stall. James glared at Magnus.

“Have you told Alec then?” James hissed as Magnus glared at James:

“That was in the past!” Magnus growled as a James smirked; “Alec’s your boy toy, when you get bored of fucking his ass, you’ll just move on.” James snarled as Magnus sat up.

“I love Alec. You don’t get to talk about him like that” Magnus snarled as he sent a fireball towards James as James flicked his wrist as he sent the fireball back as Magnus made it disappear before it hit him.

James stood up;

“He probably is getting tired of your ass. You are a coward Magnus Bane! You haven’t even told him the time you fucked me. Should I tell you something Magnus, Alec’s whole life was a fucking lie, just like yours.” With that James left the shop.

**A/N: How was that? The brotherly moment with Theo and Alec? And also James revealing something. **


	18. Lost Boy

**Chapter 18: Lost Boy**

Theo and Alec stood quietly as Alec sat on the wet granite.

“Hey!” Alec’s voice was softly spoken as the blanket lowered to reveal a young boy’s face.

“Are you going to hurt me?” The boy whimpered as Theo kneeled down.

“My name is Theo and this my .... Brother Alec” Theo said as Alec smiled at Theo,

“Can you tell me your name?” Alec looked at the boy keeping his distance.

“My name is Rafael, my... My parents left” he said as his eyes began to water. Alec started to comfort the boy as Theo looked at the scene in awe.

“Are you hungry?” Alec questioned as he heard Rafael’s stomach growl, the boy nodded;

“we got food, do you want to come?” Alec stated as Rafael nodded, “can I stay with you?” Rafael said looking at the two older men.

“Sure” Alec said as Theo smiled at the boy as Rafael held both their hands as they headed towards the shop.

**Meanwhile in a mall....**

“This red suits me!” Isabelle said as she tried the makeup on, Clary got some perfumes as Camille was looking at the makeup.

“Try it!” Isabelle smiled at Camille, “we need to go before anyone notices that we are gone” Clary hissed as Isabelle rolled her eyes, as Camille put the lipstick on,

“You look sexy sweetheart!” Izzy said as Camille rolled her eyes.

“I need new bras” Isabelle said as Clary sighed. Isabelle grabbed some bras and shoved it in her bag.

“What are you lot doing?” James questioned making the girls jump.

“The question is. What are you doing here?” Camille said, “Oh I don’t know just hunting elephants” James said sarcastically as Clary laughed.

“We are leaving NOW!” Clary grabbed Izzy and Camille arms and dragged them out of the mall with James following behind them.

**Meanwhile in Idris...**

“They are going to be here in four days” the man said as the older two men chuckled.

**A/N: Comment on what you think...**


	19. We are Family

**Chapter 19: We are family**

**A/N: Set day after**

_7:50 AM_. The clock read as Alec looked at his family and smiled to himself.

Magnus couldn’t sleep as James words raged inside his mind. _You are a coward._ As he remembered the boy in his apartment he fixed up, he remembered the abuse what the clave did.

Magnus shot up as Alec was there next to him,

“Are you okay?” Alec said rubbing Magnus’s back soothingly.

“I’m fine just a bad dream!” Magnus lied as Alec kissed him,

“do you want to talk about it?” Alec said,

“No! It doesn’t matter” Magnus lied again as Rafael got up.

“Raf! You’re awake. You want breakfast” Magnus said as he placed a packet of readymade pancakes into the microwave.

Max awoke next as he started to cry as Alec picked him up, Max stopped crying as his eyes landed on Rafael.

“Who’s he?” Max pointed as Raf looked at Max, Alec sat Max down.

“Max this Rafael, Rafael this is Max!” Alec introduced the two boys as Max hugged Rafael as Raf hugged him back.

“Is he going to stay?” Max said looking into his daddy’s blue eyes.

“Yes!”Alec said as Magnus gave Max some pancakes.

Isabelle got up as Alec smiled at her,

“Izzy, can I talk to you privately?” Izzy looked at her brother with concern as she nodded as they headed out of the shop.

“Alec is everything okay? Did you do something to Magnus, did Magnus hurt you?” Izzy was cut off as Alec blurted out.

“I am not your brother!” Alec stated as he looked at Izzy as she laughed.

“Alec it is not time for jokes. I don’t know if you noticed but there is a war going on!” Izzy said as Alec smirked at that comment.

“I am not lying. I was an experiment on the clave, when I was in hell, they corrected the experiment. Isabelle....” He was about to carry on as Izzy hugged him.

“The Blacksands are my family!” Alec whispered as Izzy nodded,

“Does anyone else know?” Izzy said as Alec mentioned that Mayrise knows and so does Robert.

“I love you big brother!” Isabelle whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

“I love you to Izzy!” Alec said as his eyes were watery.

**A/N: Comment**


	20. Welcome to Idris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is split into two parts

**Chapter 20: Welcome to Idris Part 1**

**Note: They are in Idris**

The salty winds slapped against their faces as they walked past the cobbled houses and shops.

The city was quiet. Idris has been abandoned.

**Robert P.O.V**

I was standing next to my brother as we waited for them to arrive.

“They are here!” Mr. Underhill stated as a smirk crept onto my face.

“Unleash the vampires!” My brother, Henry ordered as mr. Underhill nodded.

**Alec P.O.V**

A crow flew above us. The city was quiet.

“Something is happening?” James said as his daemon climbed on top of the roof.

“Guys get ready!”Jace ordered as I told Mayrise to take the kids and keep them safe.

Theo looked at me as Connor, Camille, Kieran and James went off to another street to find anyone.

Suddenly vampires ran towards us.

**No one P.O.V**

A vampire grabbed Simon as the vampire bit into Simon’s arm as Simon tried to fight the vampire off. Clary and Isabelle ran towards him as Clary plunged the archangel blade into the vampire’s back as the vampire turned to ash.

Alec and Magnus was fighting side by side as a blade was thrown at Alec’s leg, as Alec winced but kept firing arrow after arrow.

Another blade came, but this time hit Magnus shoulder blade as Magnus winced at the pain as blood slowly seeped out of their wounds as they carried on fighting.

Jace took out two vampires with an ‘I’m untouchable’ written on his face. As a vampire kneed him in the groin as Jace doubled over.

Kieran was hiding as he saw vampire heading towards Theo, as Theo was fighting another vampire.

“No” Kieran screamed as he ran at the vampire, the vampire turned and lifted his arm to reveal a gun, he was about to pull the trigger as Theo grabbed the vampire and turned him around as the vampire pulled the trigger as Theo fell to his knees with blood seeping from his chest.

The vampire smirked at Theo as Kieran stabbed the vampire’s leg, making the vampire fall onto his knees. Theo smirked at the vampire as he snapped the vampire’s neck before falling to the floor.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Welcome to Idris Part two**

Camille ran to her brother as Kieran applied pressure as James and Connor ran towards them.

“You are going to live!” Camille repeated as tears rolled down her cheeks as Connor held onto his eldest brother hand.

“I love you all. Tell Alberto and the kids that I love them” Theo coughed as his breathing slowed down as he was dying.

“Go to sleep brother. I love you” Connor kissed his brother forehead as Kieran and Camille hugged each other.

James grabbed the gun as he stormed off. “They are going to pay!” he growled.

* * *

Jace kicked open the door as they filled into the room. Izzy and Clary carrying Simon.

“Father?” Izzy looked at Robert who was now holding a blade to Mayrise neck.

“Where are the kids?” Alec growled as he stepped towards Robert as blood trickled down Mayrise neck.

“Faggots don’t deserve kids!” Henry stated as Izzy growled at him,

“Who the fuck are you?” Jace growled at Henry.

“You haven’t told them!” Henry looked at Robert,

“I am Robert’s eldest brother!” He smugly said as Alec narrowed his eyes at him.

“Your my father?” Alec questioned looking at Henry.

“No” Henry said as he grabbed Alec and dislocated his shoulder as Alec screamed as Magnus and Jace gently grabbed Alec.

Henry laughed:

“Pathetic!” Henry spitted at Alec,

“You started the uprising did you?” Alec stated as Robert laughed.

“I am better then Valentine. I am even better then Satan himself. The clave made something and yet they blamed us for joining the circle. I am ......” Robert was cut off as four shots were fired behind the group.

The group looked behind to see James holding a gun as James sighed dropping the now empty gun onto the floor.

Alec turned back to see that the bullets hit Henry’s head and Robert’s chest. Mayrise ran towards the locked door as she picked up Max and Rafael. Covering their eyes she left the room as Magnus followed.

Alec walked over to Robert dying body,

“I forgive you father!” Alec said as he smiled and walked off as he joined Magnus and the kids.

_We can go back home!_

**A/N: This fanfic is finally over or has is finally begun.**


	21. This is the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon is NOT ASMODEUS OR AZAZEL

**Chapter 22: This is the hunt**

**A/N: This is the final chapter of Broken Wings. **

**Somewhere in Pittsburgh USA..**

“Have you created the pentagram?” The warlock said as the boy nodded.

“Aren’t you going to pay me?” The young boy asked the warlock.

“Yes!” The warlock sighed as he smirked and threw a fire ball at the boy burning him alive.

The warlock chanted as thick fog gathered, the air turned cold as the pentagram burnt red.

A tall, silver haired man stepped forward, wearing a dark blue suit.

“Where is the boy?” The man said as the warlock smirked,

“He was a means to an end!” The warlock said as the man smirked brushing past the warlock.

“Really? How interesting!” The man smirked as he snapped his fingers as the warlock’s body turned to ash. The man kicked the ash as he kicked the burnt body.

“You were both means to an end” and with that the man left the alleyway and kept on walking.

**A/N: A cliffhanger. Broken wings is now finished, im going to write a mundane malec fanfic and I will do a sequel .**


	22. Sneak Peak

_ **A/N: Remeber this is a sneak peak for my new fanfic that will be uploaded as soon as I finish with I am only human.** _

* * *

**Sneak peak part 1:**

The New York institute was silent as Isabelle sat on her bed. A tear rolled down her cheek as she scrolled down on her phone. She was supposed to be there for Simon, she was supposed to protect him. 

A sudden knock on the door made Izzy rub the tears as she looked up to See James standing there with a bloody flask.

He was barefoot and his hair was damn. He reminded him of Alec when he came out of the shower.

"I need to talk to you?" He smiled as Isabelle raised her brow.

**Sneak Peak part 2**

Leaves swayed in the New York breeze as Alec stood on the edge of the roof. He looked down as he saw the trees and cars moving.

_I didnt mean to kill her._ Alec thought as her ripped body played in his mind. _I am sorry. _He was going to jump as a voice caught him off guard.

"What do you think your doing?"

**Sneak Peak part 3**

Asmdoeus growled as he stepped on Alec's neck pushing his foot down as Alec closed his eyes.

"Father, please just stop." A shackled Magnus pleaded. 

"I will do anything. Just please leave Alec alone." A tear rolled down Magnus's face as his father smirked. He kicked Alec's body as he stalked his way to his son.

"Rule with me son. Togehter our magic will be powerfull." Asmodeus smirked as Magnus looked at him and then at a limp Alec.

He opened his mouth to speak...

**A/N: Comment on what you think was the most suspenseful part. Comment your ideas so that they could be publibshed.**


End file.
